1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sound output apparatus, a sound output control method, a vehicle, and a locking and unlocking system.
2. Description of Related Art
There is disclosed a technique of delivering a delivery object in a trunk of a loading vehicle that is specified by a receiver as a delivery destination (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-206225). According to the technique, when the receiver specifies one's own vehicle as a delivery destination, the receiver can receive the delivery object, even while the receiver is absent, without the necessity of installing a system such as a home-delivery locker.